Trust
by Moony3003
Summary: After putting himself in harm's way, Reid receives a fitting punishment from his boss. Rated M. Contains graphic slash and spanking. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me. Written for fun.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic slash (male/male) and spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

A/N: Tag to episode 3.16 - Elephant's Memory. Also, story didn't quite pan out how I had planned but I'm still kinda happy with it.

* * *

Trust

The light creaking of the door sounded through the dark room. A faint smile graced Hotch's face as the sound easily reached him in the silent surroundings. Placing his glass of whisky back onto its silver tray, he moved from the adjoining room, stood in the doorway and waited.

The lithe figure that slinked through the small gap did so almost noiselessly, the only sound he made coming from the very slight rustling of his clothing. Even in the darkness he could easily make out the person entering his apartment at this late hour. He was tall, slender, handsome and possessed the most delicate features he had the pleasure of knowing.

Spencer Reid stopped a few feet away from him. One glance of him told Hotch all he needed to know. The young man was still wearing his clothes from earlier in the day. He knew personally that he had gone home and made his way here at the time he was instructed to and the front door wasn't a problem since keys had been made a few weeks ago. It was just much more convenient.

"Strip," commanded Hotch in a tone that demanded obedience.

He watched as Reid's light brown eyes widened in what he considered to be fear and he nervously licked his lips before reaching up to his tie with shaking hands. Perhaps it was the knowledge of what happened last time that was making him obey his orders without any hesitation.

The smile playing across Hotch's lips became more pronounced as the memories of that last night flooded his mind. Reid had faltered and been made to pay the price, which of course, always changed so as not to bore the young man. Hotch wasn't really concerned with things becoming boring between them but experimentation was generally considered a good thing.

Moving from the doorway, Hotch stepped into the bedroom and easily felt his way around before lighting a few candles to make a few things at least a little more visible. The noise coming from the living room didn't escape his notice. The sound of clothes falling to the ground sent a shiver down Hotch's spine while a warmth spread throughout his groin area, telling him it was of definite interest.

Within a few short minutes Hotch returned to the doorway and instantly he noticed that all of Reid's clothes were off and pooled at his bare feet and he swayed slightly, looking anywhere but Hotch's face, wanting to avoid the intense stare he was being given.

Gesturing at Reid with two fingers, he moved back into the other room and without having to be told verbally, Reid followed. After taking a few steps in, Reid closed the door gently, turned and waited. But Hotch wasn't looking at him. Instead, he busied himself with something he couldn't see.

But after a few slow and silent moment's he turned to face Reid and instantly, he looked the young man up and down, taking in his lean form. In the vague, orange light that flickered around the room, Reid's pale skin glowed, giving him an almost sickly look although Hotch knew better.

On closer inspection, he watched as goose bumps rose to the surface and a few short hairs along his arms stood on end. Wandering back to his chest, Hotch noticed how the small, sensitive buds were already poking out from the cold, almost begging to be touched. Further down, a new smile formed across Hotch's face. Reid's hard member jutted out from his body proudly with nowhere to hide and Hotch was pleased that Reid was ready.

"Kneel," he ordered in a tone normally reserved for the office.

The order was carried through as Reid awkwardly dropped to his knees and waited for whatever his boss had in mind. When Reid settled, Hotch finally moved, walking around him in a circle, looking at him as though he were prey. He watched as the young doctor shuddered a couple times in anticipation.

"Spencer, do you know why you're here?" he asked in a smooth, piercing voice.

At the tone of Hotch's voice, Reid closed his eyes and shook his head lightly; not trusting his brain to think of the right words and his mouth to say them but it seemed Hotch wasn't taking silence and a slight head movement as a proper answer.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked again, voice hard and stern.

Reid swallowed hard as he racked his brain, frantically trying to think of the reason why Hotch requested his presence tonight but nothing came to mind. It was currently clouded by all the possible scenarios that could come of this instead. When he had called he sounded tense but not angry and to Reid, this felt like a definite reprimand.

"No," breathed Reid after another moments silence.

Hotch continued to walk around him, his eyes never leaving the slightly quivering form. "It's because of what happened earlier," he replied quietly.

"Earlier?" Reid questioned, still not following, feeling his cheeks burn lightly in his embarrassment.

"The case, Spencer," said Hotch loudly, startling the young agent. "We were in Texas and you willingly but foolishly risked your life to not see another kid killed before your eyes."

As the words washed over him, Reid closed his eyes again, trying to let the memories of it slide away. They had no place here. Breathing slowly, Reid managed to keep his words at bay, knowing that they would only anger Hotch further and from experience he knew that in a punishment it was best to keep quiet or risk angering Hotch which would only make it worse.

"I know I reprimanded you on the jet but this is different," Hotch continued languidly. "We're alone and I'm about to bestow a punishment more fitting, one that I'm hoping won't be forgotten." There was a small pause. "So tell me, what precisely is the punishment for?"

"I don't know..."

"Think hard, Spencer. You already know what it's regarding. Surely it cannot be that hard for a genius such as yourself," said Hotch, his voice low, close to a growl. "Think really hard."

"I disobeyed-"

"Try again," said Hotch curtly, interrupting.

It was obvious Reid was unsure of how to respond but he tried nonetheless. "I, um, don't..."

"The blabbering stops now!" snapped Hotch, startling the young agent again. "You were reckless and put yourself in unnecessary danger," Hotch continued, his voice slightly calmer. "You were untrusting of the team and of me and it's something that cannot happen again. I need people on the team that I can trust and that trust me as well as the rest of us in return. Is that clear?"

Feeling overpowered by his boss' formidable presence, Reid nodded weakly, saying nothing, once again not trusting his voice to work properly. The lack of response made Hotch come to a stop behind Reid, causing all small movements from the young doctor to stop and Hotch instantly noticed he held his breath as he waited.

In a split second, Hotch lunged forward on his knees, taking a large handful of Reid's long hair, jerking his head backwards, forcing out the breath he had been holding. Hotch looked over his face again; Reid's eyes widened in fear, the small spaces filling with tears that immediately threatened to fall.

"Answer me, Spencer," he ordered in a harsh whisper. "Is it clear why you're here?"

"Yes," panted Reid.

"So why are you here tonight? What's the punishment for?"

Reid swallowed the best he could as a breath hitched in his throat and one tear fell. "Trust," he replied simply. "I didn't trust you and the team to do the right thing when it came to Owen," he added quickly. "I stupidly put my life at risk and should have told you what was going on. I disobeyed a team rule."

Satisfied with the answer, Hotch released his grip on Reid's hair, letting his head fall forwards onto his chest. Staying on his knees, Hotch decided not to waste anymore time. The time for talk was over. Placing a hand firmly against Reid's back, he leaned forwards as his lips hovered beside Reid's ear, the next words whispered quietly.

"Are you ready to go on?"

The whispered words sent a pleasurable sensation travelling down Reid's spine, making him tremble with eagerness. The young agent nodded slowly, fearful but still curious as to what the older man had in mind for him.

With Reid balancing quite well on his hands and knees Hotch got to his feet and walked towards his bureau and slid open one of the many drawers. Out of sheer curiosity, Reid lifted his head and his eyes hit Hotch's back. He watched as his boss reached into the top draw and pulled out something that scraped along the bottom, sounding solid. Reid swallowed hard, the noise echoing through his ears and it must have been heard as Hotch turned to face him.

"Head down, Spencer," he growled. "You don't want to make this worse for yourself, do you?"

Reid rapidly shook his head, placing it back down and fixing his eyes to the floor. As the draw was closed a soft thud sounded and Reid held his breath as he waited for what was to come. Footsteps sounded against the carpeted floor and stopped beside him. Hotch waited silently for a moment, once again taking in the sight of his subordinate.

"The rules for tonight are; no talking unless asked a direct question, no moving until I say you can, if you are told to do something you will do it without questions or any hesitations and lastly, you will not _come _until I say. Is that all perfectly clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" snapped Hotch impatiently.

"Yes, sir," Reid replied instantly, fearful of being punished more.

"Good," purred Hotch. "Now, get down on your arms and lift your ass in the air."

As Reid moved down like he was told, his cheeks burned redder with embarrassment. Wanting to keep Hotch happy, he quickly settled into a comfortable position, one that showed off his behind as it stuck up high in the air. An indistinct noise sounded from Hotch and he moved a little closer, the rustling of his clothes sounding loud and obvious in Reid's ears.

"Spencer... do you trust me?"

"Y-yes... Yes, I trust you," Reid breathed.

"Good. I want you to count," said Hotch quickly.

Before Reid could even begin to comprehend what the older man was referring to a loud smack landed against his behind, the sound bouncing off the walls and through his ears, making him instantly yelp in a mixture of pain and surprise.

"Count, Reid," barked Hotch, making the young agent jump again.

"One," Reid breathed meekly, his voice sounding almost foreign to him.

The addition of the paddle into tonight's punishment wasn't something new although it was something they hadn't done in a while. The image of the long handled wooden paddle emerged in his mind, making him take in a sharp breath. He still remembered the red bruising patterns it left across his pale, delicate skin last time. It took over a week to heal completely.

Feeling the paddle lifted off his behind; Reid closed his eyes and waited, subtly wiping his wet cheek against his bare forearm. Within mere seconds it was brought down against him again, hard.

_Smack_

"Two..."

_Smack_

"Three..."

_Smack_

"Ah... four... Hotch, please..."

A small chuckle flowed from Hotch's mouth as he held the paddle up, rolling it skilfully in his left hand. "What's the matter, Spencer? Hurting already?"

Reid nodded weakly, but he knew better than to answer verbally, knowing it would only earn him a few more whacks with the wooden paddle. Panting slightly, Reid managed to keep still as he watched Hotch walk around him once again. He knew perfectly well what his boss was doing but he remained still.

_Smack_

A shriek of pain left Reid's mouth but through the noise he managed to stammer out the next number. "Five..."

"Not done yet, Spencer," said Hotch slowly, keeping his tone firm. "Keep counting."

_Smack_

"Six..."

_Smack_

"Seven..."

_Smack_

"E-Eight..."

_Smack_

"N-n-nine..."

_Smack_

"T-ten..."

Shutting his eyes impossibly tight, Reid breathed in and out shakily, expecting another blow to land on his behind but it didn't come. After a few long seconds went by, Reid shifted but didn't look up. He had to wait.

"Had enough, Spencer?"

Exhaling heavily, Reid nodded his head up and down slowly, indicating that he wanted no more but Hotch didn't accept that as a proper answer. Placing one flat side of the paddle against his already sore, red skin, he leaned closed to Reid's ear.

"Answer me, Spencer," he said in a low, dangerous tone.

"I don't want anymore," he stammered, his breathing still heavy. "Please... Aaron."

"Hmm..." Hotch hummed approvingly at the pleading tone.

A solid thud was heard and Reid knew the paddle had been put down. Subtly, he looked up and watched as Hotch undressed slowly, taking his time, and folding his clothes slowly, putting them in a neat pile. The crunching of leather was then heard as Hotch sat himself in his favourite chair and motioned for Reid to come closer.

"Come here, Spencer."

Without hesitation, Reid crawled over to where Hotch was and sat himself between the man's legs, sitting on his heels and looking straight ahead, trying to ignore the stinging in his backside.

A faint smile made its presence known on Hotch's face as he reached out with one hand and gently wiped the remaining wetness off Reid's cheeks. He knew ten hard smacks with a paddle were hard for the young man. He was fragile and sensitive. Eventually Reid looked up and as they locked eyes, Hotch gently brought Reid's head forward and pressed their lips together in a light kiss.

Reid moaned at the gentle contact and parted his lips at once, giving Hotch full access to his mouth. Taking advantage, Hotch placed a hand around to the back of Reid's head lovingly before plunging his tongue into the eager mouth and deepening the kiss. After a couple long minutes, Hotch broke the kiss and sat back in the chair, keeping hold of Reid's head, giving him a small, knowing smile.

"It's time to use your mouth, Spencer, but it won't be for talking."

Reid nodded, straight away understanding what was being asked of him and he looked down at Hotch's already hard member. It lay flat against his stomach, slightly curving, the head red and angry, precome already leaking out in a steady stream. Suddenly, Reid felt his dry mouth turn wet as saliva rushed in from nowhere, making it water heavily with anticipation, wanting nothing more than the large organ before him in his mouth, following the order he had been given.

"No stalling, Spencer, or I'll have to get the paddle again."

Within seconds of the last word leaving Hotch's mouth, Reid didn't need telling twice and he wrapped his lips around the large, hard organ. Impatiently, Hotch forcibly palmed the back of Reid's head, wanting him to take more. In seconds, a gasp sounded through the room as Reid moaned around his member, sending shooting vibrations of pleasure right through Hotch's body, making him groan in pleasure.

Reid moaned again in response and gradually took more, moving slowly to avoid choking. Like he had learnt, Reid stuck his tongue out to touch the tip of Hotch's cock, tasting the never ending bead of precome that still leaks steadily. His taste is a little bitter but Reid savours it all the same, still believing that it's the best thing he's ever tasted in terms of this.

As best he could, Reid looked up through his long lashes and saw Hotch looking straight at him, his pupils dilated, lust darkening them further. The senior profiler entangled his fingers in Reid's hair, grabbing at the strands tightly before moving Reid's head in the direction he wanted it to go. Knowing what was coming, Reid removed his hands from Hotch's body and allowed his boss to fuck his face as he pleased.

But soon, it was over and Hotch pushed him off and Reid slumped onto the floor, boneless, a faint frown appearing on his face as he watched Hotch get to his feet and retrieve something which when the bottle was shown turned out to be lube.

"You did nothing wrong, Spencer," said Hotch assuredly. "I just don't want to come too quickly. I'm not finished with you." A click sounded through the room as Hotch opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and spread it evenly. "Now, get back on all fours."

Without a word, Reid nodded and moved back into position on his hands and knees. Hotch was quickly behind him and he touched both of Reid's long legs, parting them. He smiled as a shiver ran through Reid's body. Taking his time, Hotch looked over Reid's body before moving his hand down and pressing on finger into his body.

The young agent tensed but kept still and silent. Quickly, Hotch added a second finger, scissoring his hole, stretching him a little wider, preparing him for something much larger. As a third finger entered, a hiss seeped from Reid's lips and he jerked back onto Hotch's hand. It gave Hotch the sign he wanted and after using a little more lube, he spread the substance evenly along his cock, pumping it roughly before shifting into position.

Reid braced himself and hissed when he felt the large member invading his body. For a while he's known how big Hotch was but when doing this, it always felt larger and almost as though it wouldn't fit but of course, Reid knew better. It was going to fit. Hotch would see to it.

When Hotch was fully sheathed inside Reid's body, he stilled and pressed his musclier chest against the quivering back. Reid let out a moan but Hotch held back. Moving his head forward, he licked the back of Reid's ear and revelled in the response it got him. Reid attempted to push back but Hotch's weight on top of him prevented that.

"Still so tight," Hotch praised, his warm breath hitting Reid's ear heavily.

Reid groaned at the words and Hotch knew he couldn't deny his subordinate any longer. Pushing off Reid's back, he pulled the younger man up with him and wrapped his arms around his chest and angled their bodies so he could still thrust into him without causing too much pain or discomfort.

Skimming his fingertips lightly across Reid's chest, Hotch pressed rested his lips against the lobe of Reid's ear. "Remember, Spencer, if you come before I say you can, you'll have another round of spankings, is that clear?"

Reid nodded his head rapidly against Hotch's shoulder, his mouth opening, nothing but rapid air escaping. Slowly, Hotch thrusted in and out of Reid's body, keeping his hold of him tight. But when Hotch felt the warm, familiar feeling begin to spread in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was close and wouldn't last much longer. The tight heat that surrounded him was overwhelming.

Without warning, Hotch shoved Reid forwards, who just managed to brace himself against the ground before Hotch thrusted in and out of his body brutally, moaning sharply each time Hotch hit his inner most sensitive spot. A thin lay of sweat soon seeped through the pores, making their skin flush in the dull, dying candlelight.

Hotch bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard, thrusting into Reid hard one last time before spilling inside his body. Taking his time, Hotch rode through the aftershocks of his orgasm before withdrawing from the lithe body. Suddenly, a yelp sounded through the room as Reid was roughly rolled onto his back.

Hotch moved quickly and took a firm hold of Reid's cock, stroking it languidly, ignoring the wild bucking of the young man's hips. "Are you close?" he teased, his slow ministrations continuing.

After a few more strokes, Hotch was still surprised that Reid was still holding on, despite the sweat pouring down his slender form and the mixture of pure agony and ecstasy on his face.

"Come on, Spencer, come for me," Hotch coaxed.

Moving swiftly, Hotch leaned down and took the whole length of Reid's cock in his mouth, making Reid's hips jump high from the unexpected but welcome heat on his hard member. After a couple of sucks, Reid came undone, hotly spilling into Hotch's mouth, who greedily drank everything he was given.

When Reid's orgasm died down, Hotch licked him clean before collapsing on the carpet beside his panting subordinate. Turning his head, Hotch gave him a smile. Reid's eyes were closed and he seemed unable to move at all.

"Are you alright?"

Feeling tiredness settle in, Reid inhaled deeply before answering. "If you're asking if you hurt me, the answer is no."

A chuckle sounded through the room and Hotch's smile widened. Leave it to Reid to read between the lines. Nodding slowly, Hotch sighed and dropped his arms by his side, grasping Reid's hand tightly, in which he received an affectionate squeeze in return. After several minutes went by, Hotch got to his feet and scooped Reid into his arms and placed him on the bed before lying beside him.

Rolling onto his side, Hotch supported himself on his elbow and looked at the man beside him. Seeing his unruly and now wet hair curtaining his face, he removed a few strands to the side but it seemed to go unnoticed as sleep took a deeper hold of Reid. A full smile then reached Hotch's eyes as he watched Reid.

As the candles burnt out of their own accord, Reid's breathing had turned swallow and even, telling Hotch that he was asleep. Even in the dark, he still kept his eyes on Reid. For a while now the agreement between them still stood. Role-playing in the bedroom was an interest they shared but it was the first time it had anything to do with something real.

Slowly, the smile faded on Hotch's face as his mind went back to the case. What he had said to Reid he meant. He could have lost him and that was something he knew he could not accept. But at the end, Reid knew that he would never really hurt him, no matter how angry or upset he was about whatever may have happened.

Sighing lightly, Hotch pushed the thoughts away and gently, he leaned forwards and kissed Reid's forehead lightly. Reid didn't stir and Hotch managed a faint smile. Reid was beautiful and this was something he knew he couldn't lose. Unlike his marriage, he wasn't going to screw this up.


End file.
